One Week
by Talim76
Summary: One-Shot. Parce que sept jours peuvent parfois suffire à tout faire basculer. Même au sein de la Varia... [XS, léger B26]


**Salut, tout le monde!**

Haha, que dire pour commencer? Même si ça va faire un bon bout de temps que je traîne sur ce site, cette histoire est mon premier essai sur Reborn! Oui, messieurs dames!

Je sollicite donc votre indulgence sur certains points : je ne suis pas une grande adepte de ce manga, même si je lui reconnais des intérêts masculins non-négligeables (Mukurooo... ehm!), et j'avoue avoir arrêté ma lecture peu de temps après l'Arc du Futur. Il est donc possible que cette fanfic contienne quelques petites incohérences par rapport à la suite de l'histoire, que je ne connais donc pas. On m'a d'ailleurs dit que le manga s'était terminé récemment? Bravo à ceux qui ont suivi l'aventure jusqu'au bout!

Bref. En réalité, cet OS a été terminé il y a **TRÈS** longtemps XD Pas loin de deux ans, si je ne m'abuse. Mais il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma chère et talentueuse amie **Leyounette** (dont vous connaissez sans doute les fabuleux écrits : elle a posté à plusieurs reprises sur ce fandom), cette dernière ayant absolument tenu à le corriger entièrement avant que je ne le poste : je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour toute l'énergie et la précision que tu as mis dans cette correction, ma très chère! Encore merci pour tout et, bien que ce ne soit plus vraiment le moment, joyeux anniversaire et bon courage pour ta rentrée! :)

Ceci étant dit, il me semble important d'aborder quelques points avant de vous lancer dans ce qui va suivre :

-Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Katekyo Hitman Reborn, propriété d'Akira Amano.

-Il est possible qu'en vue de mon manque de connaissance de cette série, certains personnages puissent paraître un peu à côté de leurs caractères habituels. Aussi, je suis persuadé d'avoir abordé des idées déjà exploitées mille fois, ce dont je m'excuse : j'espère malgré tout que vous trouverez un soupçon d'originalité dans cette histoire XD

-Comme je l'ai subtilement annoncé dans le résumé, il s'agit d'une fiction yaoi : vous n'aimez pas ça? Alors que faîtes-vous encore ici ? !

-Et enfin... Accrochez vous, amis lecteurs, c'est looong! XD

Voila! Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu cette petite intro, en vous souhaitant une aussi bonne lecture que possible!

* * *

**ONE WEEK**

Parmi les innombrables regroupements mafieux qui subsistaient à travers le Monde, c'était sans aucun doute la famille Vongola qui ferait toujours le plus parler d'elle.

En réalité, le simple nom de _Vongola_ en imposait : l'organisation mafieuse la plus puissante de toute l'Italie, si redoutable que même certains des légendaires Arcobalenos l'avaient rejointe. Une famille disposant d'un immense prestige, que seuls les plus fous (ou les plus suicidaires, les deux notions se rejoignant bizarrement souvent) osaient contester. D'ailleurs, il aurait été complètement déraisonnable de songer à s'attaquer aux Vongolas, ou plus particulièrement à sa brillante escouade d'assassins, plus connue sous le nom terrifiant de «Varia», qui suffisait à faire trembler de peur le plus résolu des guerriers.

Seuls les combattants les plus féroces, les assassins les plus habiles et les esprits les plus élevés pouvaient espérer rejoindre un jour ce groupe si fermé... Enfin, en théorie.

Toujours était-il que les épreuves proposées à chaque candidat se révélaient d'une difficulté quasiment insurmontable et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les élus étaient si peu nombreux... Et aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'une extrême minorité à avoir tenu le coup plus d'un jour dans ce nouvel environnement.

Parce que survivre entouré de l'élite des assassins de la famille Vongola, ça relevait de l'inhumain, voir même du miracle. Chaque journée passée au sein de leur quartier général s'apparentait à une véritable mission suicide :

On pourrait commencer par citer les surprenantes prouesses vocales du lieutenant Squalo Superbi, dont les incontournables «VOOOOIII» constituaient une offensive bien plus efficace que toutes ses techniques de sabre. C'était à se demander comment les autres membres pouvaient conserver une ouïe intacte avec l'épéiste dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

Une fois habitué à la voix puissante, sinon mélodieuse, de Superbi, une autre épreuve de taille attendait tout nouveau membre, en la personne de Belphégor : si un blondinet avec une tiare dans les cheveux et un grand sourire aux dents blanches pouvait, au premier abord, paraître inoffensif, sa multitude de couteaux était loin de l'être, et il n'était pas rare que les personnes qu'il convoquait ne disparaissent mystérieusement après leur entretien. Le renouvellement de personnel n'étant pas un problème critique au sein de la Mafia, Squalo avait renoncé à lui faire la morale à ce sujet. La flemme y étant probablement aussi pour quelque chose...

Venait ensuite le problème de Levi et de Lussuria, qui ne représentaient un danger que dans quelques cas de figure : une jolie fille s'exposait aux pulsions refoulées de Levi. Un bel homme s'exposait à l'effrayante excentricité de Lussuria. Un garçon efféminé se voyait confronter à un curieux mélange des deux menaces. Fran en avait malheureusement fait les frais dès son premier jour.

Et bien évidemment, tout ceci n'était que broutilles, comparé au monstre démoniaque, à l'abomination, au tyran sans pitié qui dirigeait cette joyeuse assemblée... Plus connu sous le nom de Xanxus.

La simple vue du chef de la Varia pouvait provoquer de véritables psychoses, et prononcer son nom faisait immanquablement hurler de terreur n'importe quel individu qui connaissait un tant soit peu la réputation de l'héritier illégitime des Vongolas. Et il était, hélas, bien connu que le simple fait de le contrarier conduisait irrémédiablement à une mort lente et douloureuse. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Pour résumer les choses plus simplement, Xanxus était la violence incarnée, le Mal dans toute sa splendeur, le sadisme personnifié et, étrangement, le seul mec au Monde capable de s'accrocher des plumes de poulet et des queues de ratons-laveurs dans les cheveux sans avoir l'air ridicule. C'était une réputation qu'il avait mis du temps à se créer, mais il pouvait maintenant se présenter fièrement comme l'homme, sinon le plus respecté, au moins le plus craint de toute la Famille Vongola.

Ou, tout du moins, pendant un certain temps.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Sawada Tsunayoshi, et suite à sa défaite contre lui, une certaine amélioration avait pu être observée dans le comportement de Xanxus vis-à-vis de ses subalternes : à présent, il limitait le nombre d'insultes à trente par jour, les menaces de morts à quinze, et le lancer d'objets potentiellement dangereux sur la tête du lieutenant Superbi à trois.

Il parvint même à maintenir cette bonne résolution pendant près de dix ans. A ce niveau-là, on était proche de l'utopie.

Et puis un jour, curieusement, tout s'effondra. Ce bel équilibre, déjà fragile, s'effondra totalement pour laisser place à une toute nouvelle attitude de la part du chef de la Varia... Mais pas celle que l'on était en droit d'attendre. Et encore moins d'espérer.

* * *

**Lundi**

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, et s'était annoncée dès le petit matin aussi banale que les précédentes : Levi, les yeux brillants et rêveurs, s'extasiait sur les derniers exploits de Xanxus, récit que Squalo ponctuait régulièrement de «VOIII ! Mais on s'en fout!», tandis que Fran, assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, laissait Lussuria lui retirer du dos les quelques poignards qu'il n'avait pas réussi à extraire seul, le tout sous le regard moqueur de Belphégor, ses «Ushishishi»s sinistres résonnant dans le couloir.

Désespérément banal.

Suite à ça, ils reçurent tous un appel, visant à les rassembler immédiatement en salle de conférence, afin de préparer leurs futures missions. Jusque là, rien d'anormal non plus, et les cinq assassins se retrouvèrent bien vite assis à leur place, attendant patiemment les ordres... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que quelque chose clochait. Que quelque chose clochait _vraiment_.

Xanxus était déjà arrivé.

Avant eux.

Squalo cligna des yeux à deux reprises, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : huit heures du matin. Il regarda alors Xanxus, puis de nouveau l'horloge. Puis Xanxus. Et enfin l'horloge.

Huit heures du matin. Or, le Boss n'émergeait jamais de son lit avant au moins onze heures trente. Les raisons en étaient variées : gueules de bois magistrales, nuits plus qu'agitées avec diverses prostituées (il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que les autres membres de la Varia aient pour mission de faire disparaître leur cadavres, si les jeunes femmes avaient eu la malchance de déplaire au brun), flemme ou encore, d'après ses propres termes, «'Pas envie d'voir vos sales gueules dès l'matin!». Autant dire que les cinq hommes qui lui faisaient face avaient de quoi être choqués, même si Fran se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Voyant que le silence risquait de durer encore longtemps, Levi tenta un bref :

-Euh... Boss...?

Ce à quoi Xanxus répondit, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude et l'œil assassin :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, bande de déchets?

Blanc.

-On la commence, cette réunion, ou vous comptez tirer cette gueule toute la journée? !

Inutile de préciser que cette remarque lui permit d'obtenir non pas une réponse, mais une nouvelle gamme de visages complètement éberlués, dont les propriétaires se demandaient probablement s'ils se trouvaient encore dans le Monde réel... mais lorsque Xanxus sortit ses deux revolvers et que le «clic!» menaçant, indiquant que le cran de sureté avait été retiré, résonna dans la pièce, ils renoncèrent tous à leurs interrogations, se mirent sérieusement au travail et prirent connaissance de leurs nouvelles missions avec la plus grande attention. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Sans se douter que c'était une bien étrange semaine qui les attendait tous...

* * *

**Mardi**

L'évènement de la veille aurait été automatiquement défini comme effarant, voire même terrifiant par n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Néanmoins, il était plus qu'évident qu'aucun des membres de la Varia n'appartenait à cette catégorie.

Aussi, ils s'étaient tous empressés d'effacer de leur esprit la réunion d'hier et avaient repris ce qui constituait pour eux un «rythme de vie normal» : autant dire qu'ils étaient bien les seuls à en avoir cette idée-là.

Mais attardons-nous sur Lussuria, voulez-vous? N'ayant pas de meurtres à commettre ce jour-là, l'excentrique en chef de l'organisation, comme d'habitude fidèle à son rôle de "mère" auto-proclamée au sein de la bande, occupait son temps libre en cuisine à confectionner un magnifique gâteau, garni de plusieurs couches de glaçages et de crème pâtissière. Et possédant hélas des capacités culinaires plus qu'honorables, aucun de ses camarades n'osait lui contester sa prétendue «fibre maternelle», de peur de perdre leur cuisinier attribué.

Enfin bref, le maître d'arts martiaux était en train de surplomber son œuvre de copeaux de chocolats et de cerises confites, bénissant le calme qui régnait dans la demeure aujourd'hui (Squalo étant parti en mission), lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir derrière lui. Sans se retourner ni interrompre ses gestes, il poussa un soupir et lança d'une voix forte :

-Non, Bel-kun! Je t'ai déjà dit que le statut de Prince ne t'autorise pas à avoir ta part avant les autres! Tu attendras le dîner, comme tout le monde!

Aucune réponse. Mais le son d'une chaise que l'on tirait et un froissement de vêtements, indiquant que quelqu'un s'y était assis. Puis plus rien.

Intrigué et inquiété par ce calme soudain (normalement, cinq couteaux auraient déjà dû se planter au dessus de sa tête) et le fait qu'il se rappela soudain que Bel était en ce moment-même en reconnaissance en territoire ennemi à l'autre bout du pays, Lussuria consentit finalement à se retourner.

Chaque membre de la Varia était un assassin entraîné et confirmé. Ce fut cette unique raison qui lui permit de ne pas pousser un hurlement de terreur, ni de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, les mains croisées devant ses lèvres, Xanxus le fixait, ses yeux grenat reflétant une incroyable fureur.

Lussuria déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant quel crime atroce il avait bien pu commettre pour mettre le patron dans un état pareil. Après une courte hésitation, il se força à sourire et commença d'une voix tremblante :

-B-Bonjour, boss! J'ignorais que c'était vous...

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus grogna. Puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et grogna de nouveau.

Du coup, Lussuria n'osa plus bouger, de peur de le contrarier encore davantage : une balle pouvait vite partir, dans ce genre de situations...

Cependant, et contre toute attente, le tireur eut l'air encore plus irrité par cette immobilité et, sortant un revolver qu'il pointa vers l'excentrique, marmonna avec colère :

-Reste pas planter là à rien foutre!

L'effet fut immédiat : Lussuria se retourna aussitôt et se remit à son œuvre comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui n'était peut-être pas si faux), avec l'impression que se jouaient dans sa tête les bandes-son de _Psychose_, _Les Envahisseurs_ et _La Quatrième Dimension_ réunis. Il prit tout de même le risque de se retourner deux ou trois fois, guettant le moindre changement d'expression sur le faciès de son supérieur : mais Xanxus avait déjà baissé son arme et l'observait s'acharner sur son gâteau en soupirant, l'air morne, et jetant un regard à sa montre toutes les cinq secondes. Hautement perturbant.

Enfin, se dit le Gardien du Soleil, au moins, sa vie n'était plus en danger. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le chef de la Varia finit par se relever, sortit immédiatement de la cuisine, sans un regard pour son subalterne, et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau pour ne plus en ressortir de la journée. Laissant Lussuria seul et désemparé qui, après avoir précautionneusement déposé le dessert dans le réfrigérateur, était parti en direction de la salle de repos en se demandant si tout ce à quoi il venait d'assister était bien réel.

Là, il trouva Fran, avachi sur une chaise, les pieds reposant sur la table, en train de feuilleter des comics, l'air aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude. Lussuria n'hésita pas bien longtemps (il avait trop besoin de compagnie pour s'attarder sur la qualité de conversation du jeune garçon) et vint s'asseoir près de lui :

-Fran-kun, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de m'arriver?

-Non, mais j'ai la vague impression que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir..., répondit Fran avec mauvaise humeur, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans sa lecture.

-J'étais tranquillement dans la cuisine et j'ai probablement dû m'assoupir ou avoir une absence, et j'ai fait un rêve vraiment très perturbant.

-Passionnant..., lâcha le garçon en tournant sa page, sans le regarder.

-Oui. J'ai rêvé que le boss me rejoignait, qu'il me regardait et qu'il semblait... essayer de s'intéresser à ce que je faisais. C'était très inquiétant! Tu n'es pas de mon avis?

Cette fois-ci, le remplaçant de Mammon daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur et lui demanda, l'air très sérieux :

-Est-ce qu'il vous a fixé pendant très exactement dix minutes, montre en main, avec l'air de se faire incroyablement chier?

Derrière ses éternelles lunettes, Lussuria écarquilla probablement les yeux :

-Euh... Oui, tout-à-fait! ...Mais comment sais-tu ça, Fran-kun?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas : ayant perdu tout intérêt pour son vis-à-vis, il s'en retourna à sa lecture et ne prêta plus la moindre attention à son entourage. Et Lussuria, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'arracher un seul mot au jeune garçon avant plusieurs heures, choisit sagement de prendre congé et de faire part à quelqu'un d'autre de son étrange aventure. Levi ferait l'affaire.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il eut la certitude d'être de nouveau seul que Fran releva la tête, le temps de se passer la main sur le front et de pousser un léger soupir :

Dans le fond, il n'avait rien contre Lussuria. Et il aurait presque pu avoir une once de remords à l'avoir ignoré de la sorte... Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que son aîné aurait été rassuré d'apprendre que lui aussi avait été victime du même phénomène, quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

**Mercredi**

Ce jour-là, Belphégor venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission de deux jours qu'il avait jugée des plus énervantes. Énervante car il avait dû l'effectuer seul.

Ce simple constat l'agaça davantage : depuis que ce satané gamin inexpressif avait rejoint la Varia et avait été mis sous sa garde (Allez savoir pourquoi : il était certainement la personne la moins désignée du groupe pour s'occuper d'un garçon déjà perturbé!), il avait fini par s'habituer à avoir de la compagnie pendant ses voyages.

Mais attention! Cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il appréciait la présence de Fran, loin de là! Bon, d'accord, il insistait souvent pour que la jeune recrue l'accompagne dans ses déplacements, même sans raison, mais ça ne remettait pas en cause sa profonde aversion pour l'irritant illusionniste!

Même s'il l'empêchait autant que possible d'avoir des contacts humains avec toute personne n'appartenant pas à la Varia!

Même s'il avait choisi lui-même la totalité du contenu de sa garde-robe et qu'il s'énervait dès qu'il ne portait pas ce qu'il lui avait désigné!

Même s'il avait insisté pour que son kohaï s'installe dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne!

Même si, certains soirs, il ne pouvait se retenir de se glisser dans les appartements du jeune garçon et de le...

...

«Et merde!», se dit finalement le prince, qui alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans prendre le temps de déposer son rapport, pour ensuite s'affaler sur son lit avec un soupir : les missions étaient de plus en plus difficiles et épuisantes, ces derniers temps, et le jeune génie soupçonnait fortement un complot contre sa personne, visant à l'envoyer dans les zones les plus à risques dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'en sorte pas vivant. Soupçons justifiés, au passage.

Enfin, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que cette bande d'imbéciles parviendrait à se débarrasser lui, constata le jeune homme avec satisfaction, se prélassant sur le matelas et s'apprêtant à piquer un petit somme réparateur après deux jours de massacre : comme quoi, même la vie avait du bon, parfois!

...Ou presque. Car son charmant programme se retrouva reporté lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, puis l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse. Un micro-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Prince The Ripper, qui ne se retourna pas tout de suite : ce n'était sans doute que Fran qui, soulagé sans se l'avouer de le revoir vivant et victorieux, venait s'enquérir sur d'éventuelles blessures, l'insulter à plusieurs reprises, puis finalement succomber à son charme royal et l'aider à combler l'espace vide de son lit deux places pour les quelques heures à venir!

...Puis, se rappelant que ce genre de scénarios n'avait aucune chance de se produire (à part peut-être dans quelques fantasmes inavoués), il se décida enfin à se relever et à tourner la tête vers la porte, non sans pousser un grognement.

Grognement qui se transforma en une espèce de gémissement pathétique et apeuré lorsque son regard croisa deux iris grenat qui le fixaient avec insistance : Xanxus.

Faisant temporairement une croix sur sa fierté, Belphégor se releva et se mit au garde-à-vous, ne relâchant sa position que lorsqu'il fut certain que le brun n'avait pas apporté ses armes avec lui.

Curieux, d'ailleurs... Depuis quand le boss quittait ses appartements sans ses précieux revolvers? Depuis quand se déplaçait-il jusque dans les chambres de ses escla... Ehm, inférieurs hiérarchiques? Depuis quand était-il capable de passer plus de trente secondes à fixer quelqu'un sans prononcer le mot «déchet»?

...Non, en fait, ce qui le choquait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était que Xanxus avait pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Mais bien décidé à ne rien montrer de son trouble, le prince retrouva son éternel sourire de psychopathe et déclara :

-Ushishishi... Bien le bonjour, Boss!

Pour toute réponse, le chef de la Varia constata platement :

-T'es revenu de mission...

«Bien joué, Captain Obvious!» se retint de balancer le blond. Au lieu de ça, il hocha machinalement la tête :

-J'amènerai mon rapport demain, promis.

-Mission accomplie?

-Clan ennemi massacré.

-Des survivants?

-Moi.

-Hmm.

«Hmm» : Interjection se rapprochant le plus d'une ébauche de compliment, si prononcé par Xanxus. (Belphégor avait eu le temps de se confectionner un petit dictionnaire exclusif à la Varia. Très pratique)

En temps normal, cette conversation aurait sans doute suffi au brun et il s'en serait retourné à son bureau, pour y vider plusieurs bouteilles de bourbon (on s'occupait comme on pouvait, ici...). Cependant, il ne semblait toujours pas décidé à partir car, à la grande surprise du prince qui manqua de faire une syncope, il s'assit à une extrémité du lit et s'exclama, sa voix aussi grondante que possible :

-Assieds-toi.

Sans doute Belphégor haussa-t-il un sourcil, mais il était difficile de voir quoique ce soit derrière son immense frange. En tout cas, son sourire s'était totalement évanoui, laissant place à une expression de profonde perplexité.

Néanmoins, étant un homme naturellement curieux, il décida d'accéder à la demande de son supérieur et s'assit à son tour sur le matelas (en prenant bien soin de laisser entre eux une distance suffisante pour lui permettre de fuir si la discussion tournait à la catastrophe, ce qui avait de fortes chances d'arriver). Puis il attendit que l'autre prenne la parole, se demandant quelle incroyable révélation il allait lui faire.

Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à voir Xanxus simplement se tourner vers lui pour lui demander, d'un air profondément blasé :

-Ça va?

Pour un peu, Belphégor en serait tombé du lit. Il se contenta de pencher dangereusement sur le côté, puis de se redresser rapidement, littéralement assommé par l'effarant spectacle auquel il assistait.

Xanxus venait de lui demander si ça allait : en d'autres termes, il venait d'accorder un semblant d'attention à l'état de santé d'une personne.

La fin du Monde était proche.

-Euh..., commença le prince, incertain. Ben, oui, ça va pas trop mal...

-T'es sûr?

Là, le blond commença sérieusement à flipper : quoi, bon sang? Il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et Xanxus cherchait un moyen relativement délicat de le lui annoncer? ...Non, si c'était le cas, il se serait sans doute contenter de laisser sur son lit une note du genre «Eh, déchet. Tu vas mourir. Salutations respectueuses, Xanxus.»

Un peu plus assuré, Belphégor reprit, avec un sourire néanmoins tremblant :

-Bah, ouais... Enfin, outre la bande de crétins qui composent vos rangs et que je dois régulièrement me coltiner.

-Certes, daigna accorder le brun.

Vague silence.

-Rien d'autre?

Bon, là, c'était sûr. Le Boss devait forcément avoir quelque chose de TRES important à lui dire. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de faire durer la conversation aussi longtemps (on en était à presque quatre minutes d'échange relativement amical : ça commençait à le perturber)? Et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui... Enfin, peut-être qu'en répondant docilement à ses questions, il éviterait le drame :

-Bah, la routine, quoi... Chacun ses soucis.

-Ah...

Visiblement, sa réponse énerva Xanxus : les épaules du grand homme se crispèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, lui donnant l'air particulièrement contrarié. Et pour une fois, Bel ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait pour le mettre dans cet état : fait hautement surprenant pour lui, qui en général faisait EXPRES de rendre son entourage complètement cinglé.

D'ailleurs, il y était peut-être parvenu... Car, dès que Xanxus reprit la parole, il eut la sensation que le brun avait totalement perdu la raison :

-Tu veux en discuter?

Cette fois, c'était sûr : c'était la mort de la Varia, l'anéantissement de la Mafia, l'Apocalypse sous sa forme la plus terrifiante!

Ou bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tenta de se rassurer le prince en se pinçant le bras d'un geste discret. Mais rien à faire : Xanxus se trouvait toujours assis en face de lui, le visage maussade, et en attente d'une réponse.

Bon, très bien. La Terre était fichue. Cependant, une chose était sûre : il n'allait pas en accélérer le processus. Aussi prit-il une bonne inspiration et répondit-il, la voix aussi monotone que possible :

-Non. Ça ira. Vraiment.

-Sûr? Insista une fois encore son interlocuteur.

-Certain.

Et Belphégor croisa discrètement ses doigts dans la poche de sa veste, espérant silencieusement que cette réponse suffirait au chef de la Varia.

Ce fut le cas. Car à peine eut-il prononcé ce dernier mot que Xanxus se désintéressa totalement de lui, se releva et quitta rapidement de la pièce, sans une parole de plus ni même un dernier regard pour lui.

Et le silence retomba dans la chambre du prince.

Amenant avec lui la très nette (et effrayante) impression que ce n'était que le début d'une longue et douloureuse descente aux Enfers pour la Varia... Et malheureusement pour lui, Belphégor avait pu se rendre compte par le passé que ses prédictions se révélaient souvent exactes.

* * *

**Jeudi**

Puis ce fut au tour de Fran de se faire convoquer par le chef de la Varia. Si tous les autres avaient retenu son souffle à cette annonce, puis avaient contemplé la nouvelle recrue comme s'ils la voyaient pour la dernière fois (même Belphégor n'eut pas le cœur à rire), le jeune illusionniste ne s'était pas montré particulièrement plus expressif qu'à son habitude : aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, puis se diriger d'un pas traînant vers les appartements du boss.

Il trouva Xanxus assis à son bureau, en train de lire vaguement quelques polycopiés, qu'il s'empressa de balancer dès que le jeune garçon se retrouva devant lui. Le brun laissa alors échapper un vague grognement, et Fran songea qu'il avait sans doute retrouvé son état normal :

-T'en as mis du temps, déchet!

Confirmation : le patron était redevenu lui-même.

Fran soupira intérieurement :

-Vous vouliez me voir, boss?

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus grogna une fois de plus et se leva pour faire face au petit dernier de la Varia, qui se sentit soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Ceci dit, il n'en montra rien. Nouveau grognement :

-Arrête de tirer cette gueule!

Le visage de l'illusionniste demeura complètement vide d'émotion. Il pensait que depuis le temps, les autres membres de la Varia finiraient par s'habituer à son manque d'expressivité et cesseraient de le harceler à ce sujet (même si ça pouvait parfois conduire à des conversations plutôt marrantes pendant le déjeuner, du genre : «Oh, Frannie! Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air aussi morne! Tu devrais sourire de temps en temps!» «VOII, laisse tomber, Lussuria! Tu sais bien que c'est un cas désespéré!» «Merci...» «Ushishishi, il n'a pas tort, tu sais...» «En quoi mon manque d'expressivité vous dérange, Bel-senpaï?» «Tu réalises seulement à quel point c'est chiant de poignarder un type qui ne hurle jamais? Sans parler des nuits : parfois, j'ai l'impression de baiser un cadavre!» «VOIIII, DE QUOI?!» «Merci, Bel-senpaï, je pense qu'on va arrêter ici cette discussion...» «Ooooh, mais ça commence à me plaire, moi! Un cadavre, tu disais?» «Lussuria, _per amor di Dio_, TAIS TOI!» «MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, BANDE DE DECHETS? !» «Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai raté quelque chose?» «Non mais sérieux, Levi, dégage!» Et cætera...).

Enfin, ça n'avait guère d'importance pour le moment : la seule chose qui tracassait légèrement Fran, c'était que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et qu'il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle fin...

Mais contre toute attente, Xanxus se contenta de soupirer, puis de lui demander d'une voix incroyablement morne :

-Bon, c'est bien toi le plus jeune du groupe, pas vrai?

-Si vous faîtes référence à l'âge mental, permettez-moi d'en douter. Du reste, quand je m'adresse aux autres, il me semble que je n'utilise pas le terme «senpaï» pour rien...

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent davantage et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, comme s'il faisait de gros efforts pour se retenir de le frapper. Chose curieuse, car en temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour coller une bonne paire de baffes à l'impertinent gamin.

Aussi, Fran eut du mal à se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Xanxus baissa de nouveau les siens vers lui en articulant très clairement :

-Retire ton chapeau.

-...

-...

-...Pardon?

-T'es devenu sourd, maintenant? Retire-le, j'ai dit!

-Bel-senpaï me l'a formellement interdit...

-Et à ton avis, de nous deux, qui représente la plus grande menace en ce moment?

-...Vous?

-Bonne réponse. Alors, maintenant, retire ce putain de chapeau!

Bon, okay : il y avait clairement un problème avec le Boss. Mais s'il existait moyen de s'en sortir sans recevoir une raclée monumentale, Fran était preneur. D'un geste nonchalant, il retira le ridicule couvre-chef imposé par son «cher» aîné, secoua légèrement la tête, puis releva des yeux vaguement curieux vers Xanxus :

-Voila.

Le chef de la Varia l'observa un long moment, sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer la situation. Et Fran attendit, réprimant un frisson, en se demandant quelle ignoble torture l'attendait.

Autant vous dire qu'il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que, lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de sa tête, la main de Xanxus vienne se poser sur son crâne, dont elle ébouriffa les mèches vertes déjà désordonnées dans un geste presque... _Affectueux_?

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur la réelle nature du contact : à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Xanxus avait retiré sa main et s'en était retourné vers son siège, posant négligemment les pieds sur son bureau et se servant un verre de bourbon. Laissant derrière lui une jeune grenouille qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi désemparée.

Les yeux écarquillés (pour la première fois de sa vie), Fran contemplait le Chef de la Varia avec ahurissement, tout en faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas se flanquer une gifle, histoire de vérifier que tout ceci était réel. Mais face à cela, Xanxus se contenta de relever un œil furieux vers lui et de lui faire aimablement remarquer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là?

-...

-C'est bon, j'en ai fini avec toi! Dégage!

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier : la paralysie causée par la frayeur avait fini par s'évanouir. Avec un manque flagrant d'élégance, il se précipita hors du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui. Après quoi il alla s'enfermer un long moment dans la salle de bains réservée aux subordonnés, s'observant dans le miroir et tâtonnant avec inquiétude le sommet de son crâne.

En fait, il était à l'affût du moindre changement. Mais rien : ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé de couleur, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus enflammés et il lui semblait fort improbable qu'une paire de cornes se mette à pousser sur son front! Quoique, vu ce dont les Arcobalenos étaient capables...

Sur cette pensée peu rassurante, Fran remit son chapeau en place et jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, s'efforçant de présenter un visage inexpressif. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié : si sa bouche avait repris son habituelle linéarité, lui donnant l'air relativement neutre, ses paupières semblaient s'être complètement bloquées en mode «off», ses yeux demeurant dangereusement écarquillés. Résultat, il avait l'impression de ressembler à une médiocre parodie de ces adolescents écervelés qui peuplaient les téléfilms du samedi, que regardait parfois Lussuria. Navrant.

Il sortit néanmoins de son refuge, priant simplement pour ne croiser personne sur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Manque de chance, ses braves et charitables camarades de boucherie, l'ayant entendu s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, avaient décidé de l'attendre à la sortie, histoire de vérifier si Xanxus ne l'avait pas trop amoché... Et, de toute évidence, le visage qu'il leur offrait à cet instant leur fit un choc bien supérieur à la plus sanglante des blessures.

Lussuria, en bonne mère attentionnée, plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête avec une mine chagrinée, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu endurer le petit dernier de la bande pour leur présenter une telle expression de choc. Belphégor eut un bref temps d'arrêt, la plus grande preuve d'attention qu'il pouvait porter à quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Levi eut la décence de paraître un tant soit peu étonné.

Tout cela constituant une ambiance qui mit le jeune illusionniste particulièrement mal à l'aise... Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à supporter ce supplice bien longtemps.

Car, à peine quelques instants plus tard, une voix familière, qui ne leur avait jamais autant manqué d'aujourd'hui, s'éleva depuis l'entrée du manoir, résonnant avec intensité en un magistral :

-VOOOOIIII ! Putain, mais y a personne ici, ou quoi? !

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour réagir : les quatre hommes se précipitèrent dans le hall, tous soulagés à la vue de la longue chevelure argentée de leur lieutenant. Dans ce genre de moments où la bizarrerie atteignait des niveaux inimaginables, on rendait gloire au moindre élément familier, qu'il soit agréable ou non.

Squalo Superbi se vit donc, à sa grande irritation, gratifier d'une attention toute particulière de la part de ses compagnons, qui le contemplaient désormais comme s'il s'agissait du messie. Face à cela, il eut un mouvement de recul et, haussant un sourcil, laissa échapper une nouvelle beuglante :

-VOI ! Non, mais c'est quoi, ces tronches d'abrutis? Vous voulez vous en prendre une, c'est ça? !

Nouvel extase parmi son auditoire. Le commandant prit donc la sage décision de se taire un moment, tentant avec peine d'évaluer la situation : vraiment, il se passait des choses étranges au manoir, depuis quelques temps...

Cette pensée se vit confirmer lorsqu'il distingua, à demi caché derrière Levi, Fran et son visage transformé par la stupeur. Lui qui n'avait toujours connu que l'expression profondément blasée du jeune garçon, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de nouveau.

-Allons, bon! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore, à ce taré?

Puis, voyant que Fran ne lui renvoyait pas l'une de ses remarques acerbes habituelles, se contentant de le fixer d'un air plus ahuri que jamais, Squalo finit par se rapprocher pour l'examiner, soucieux (la santé du garçon ne le tracassait pas outre-mesure, mais les illusionnistes se faisaient rares : autant essayer de maintenir celui-là en vie encore quelques années). Finalement, au terme de son observation, l'homme releva la tête et, se tournant vers les trois autres, maugréa d'un air sombre :

-Bordel, Lussuria, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Oh, Squ-chan! S'indigna l'interpellé. Tu es si cruel! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire pour mettre notre cher petit Fran dans cet état?

-J'ai peur de la réponse, pour être franc...

-Tu n'es qu'un ingrat! Rétorqua l'excentrique avec de grands gestes théâtraux. Moi qui suis toujours aux petits soins pour vous tous! Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies? D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est moi que tu accuses en premier, et pas Bel-chan?

-Le gamin a réussi à supporter sans broncher ce crétin de prince depuis plus longtemps que nous tous réunis. Je vois mal pourquoi il aurait craqué aujourd'hui, remarqua assez justement le lieutenant.

Vexé, Belphégor lui adressa un sourire méprisant, que Squalo ignora avec superbe.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, jeune homme, le responsable de toute cette histoire, c'est Xanxus! Dénonça finalement et sans remords Lussuria.

La réaction de Levi ne se fit pas attendre : d'un pas vif, il se précipita vers Lussuria et se mit à l'arroser d'insultes, affirmant que ce n'était en aucun cas de la faute du Boss, que de toute façon tout le monde savait que Fran était perturbé, que Lussuria devrait avoir honte de faire de telles accusations, et que le Boss était merveilleux, était fantastique, était parfait, etc...

Squalo, lui, resta un peu en retrait et observa la mini-joute verbale sans grand intérêt, perdu dans ses pensées : tout ceci était décidément curieux. Lui-même avait noté quelques détails inhabituels dans le comportement de Xanxus avant son départ, quelque chose qui clochait indéniablement. Mais tout de même, de là à ce qu'en seulement trois jours d'absence, il retrouve ses acolytes encore plus mentalement atteints que d'habitude, il ne fallait pas exagérer! ...Et puis, pourquoi c'était toujours lorsqu'il était absent que des trucs intéressants se passaient ici? !

Enfin, songea-t-il en regardant Lussuria et Levi commencer à se lancer divers objets au visage sous les cris d'encouragements de Belphégor, il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de découvrir à quel point Xanxus avait sombré dans la folie et il se fit la juste réflexion qu'il aurait tout intérêt à attendre le lendemain avant de lui communiquer son rapport.

…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un calme fragile (et sans aucun doute à la durée limitée) s'était réinstallé parmi l'escouade, dont les principaux membres s'étaient réunis dans le salon. Squalo, installé dans un fauteuil, feuilletait sans grand intérêt le journal local, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien manqué d'important ces derniers jours. Lussuria, monopolisant le canapé, zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, déplorant toutes les trente secondes le manque flagrant d'animateurs sexys dans les émissions de variétés. Levi, encore vexé par le comportement de ses camarades, grommelait dans un coin de la pièce avec mauvaise humeur. Belphégor, quant à lui, s'était assis sur un rebord de fenêtre et contemplait le ciel d'un air pensif.

La Varia semblait enfin avoir retrouvé ses précieuses habitudes... Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Fran ne rentre dans la pièce, ayant enfin retrouvé son visage inexpressif, et s'avançant vers eux avec un oreiller sous le bras.

Lussuria et Belphégor levèrent la tête vers lui, vaguement étonnés par le curieux accessoire, et le regardèrent se pointer devant le second de Xanxus, qui ne semblait même pas avoir pris conscience de son arrivée :

-Eh, abruti de lieutenant...

Face à cela, Squalo ne put pas vraiment se réjouir que le jeune garçon ait enfin retrouvé son état normal. Posant calmement son journal (un peu trop calmement, peut-être), l'homme à la chevelure argentée lança un regard noir à son cadet :

-Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, gamin... Ta prochaine phrase pourrait bien être la dernière.

Hélas pour lui, il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que la jeune grenouille, l'air plus inexpressif que jamais, ne lui lâche avec un parfait détachement :

-Je peux dormir avec vous, cette nuit?

Silence.

Ah, finalement, la situation n'avait pas tardé à reprendre ses petits accents de bizarrerie. Et ce fut deux paires d'yeux outrés (probablement quatre, en fait : mais avec Lussuria et Belphégor, on était jamais vraiment sûr...) qui se posèrent sur le jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air de regretter ses paroles le moins du Monde :

-..._Quoi_? Finit par lâcher le lieutenant, effaré.

-Je peux dormir avec vous, cette nuit? Répéta le garçon sans la moindre gêne.

-Que... Mais enfin, pourquoi tu veux dormir avec moi? !

L'illusionniste ignora la question, baissant les yeux.

-Il y a un canapé dans votre chambre, non? Je ne prendrai pas de place, promis.

-Si t'as les boules de rester tout seul, tu peux pas aller dormir avec Lussuria, plutôt? S'enquit son aîné avec un agacement perceptible.

Puis, à la réflexion, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'excentrique de service qui reluquait déjà avec intérêt sa potentielle future proie, même Squalo ne se sentit pas assez cruel pour le conduire jusqu'à l'antre du terrifiant gardien du Soleil.

Ce qui ne signifiait par pour autant qu'il allait céder à sa demande :

-Bon, écoute, gamin. Je rentre de mission, je suis crevé, je dois déjà supporter vos sales tronches à longueur de journées, et en plus, il faudrait que je vous héberge pour la nuit? ! Eh bien, écoute moi attentivement! Tu remballes ton putain d'oreiller et tu...

A la grande surprise de Fran, Squalo s'interrompit, ayant soudain détecté un spectacle bien plus intéressant que le visage neutre de son interlocuteur. En effet, au fond de la pièce, Belphégor avait abandonné sa contemplation nocturne et le fixait derrière ses épaisses mèches blondes, le visage mauvais et les dents sorties. Curieux d'ailleurs, elles avaient presque l'air de crocs, maintenant... Et cette petite lueur qui s'échappait de sous son épaisse frange, si proche de la colère, et qui ressemblait furieusement à de la _jalousie_...

Le visage de Squalo se fendit d'un sourire : ça promettait d'être drôle!

Se tournant de nouveau vers Fran, il finit sa phrase, la voix douce et le regard affectueux :

-Et tu peux venir t'installer dès maintenant, mon pauvre petit! Et tu resteras aussi longtemps que tu voudras, je peux t'assurer que ça me fait trèèès plaisir!

Fran daigna hausser un sourcil devant le virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés que venait de prendre son supérieur, mais décida de ne pas laisser passer cette chance et trottina vers la chambre du lieutenant sans demander son reste, ignorant le soupir modérément déçu de Lussuria. Et une fois la grenouille sortit de son champ de vision, Squalo se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec contentement et reprit son journal, adressant au passage un sourire entendu au prince, qui paraissait sur le point de l'étrangler.

On avait beau dire, pensa alors l'épéiste en se retenant d'éclater de rire, après de longues années de moqueries et de quolibets contre sa personne, il n'y avait décidément rien de plus délectable que la vengeance!

* * *

**Vendredi**

Le lendemain, la tension était à son comble au sein de la Varia. A l'exception de Squalo, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'évaluer clairement la gravité de la situation, les membres de l'escouade d'assassins guettaient régulièrement les alentours, avec dans l'idée qu'à n'importe quel moment, la réalité risquait de s'effondrer pour les faire sombrer dans le plus sordide des cauchemars. Un silence morbide régnait dans les couloirs, toutes les salles de vie commune étaient désertées et le moindre vol de mouche en venait à être interprété comme un signe d'apocalypse. Et cela contrariait grandement Levi.

Pas vraiment affecté par le soudain désir d'isolation de ses camarades (lui-même, en temps normal, ne recherchait pas particulièrement leur présence), il était néanmoins très ennuyé par le fait que tous se soient mis d'accord sur un point : pour le reste de la Varia, Xanxus était le responsable de ce cataclysme. Ce qui, bien entendu, était absolument inconcevable pour le laissé-pour-compte du groupe.

Franchement, comment cette bande d'ignares pouvait seulement se permettre de penser du mal de leur Boss bien-aimé? Qui pourrait d'ailleurs songer à dire du mal d'un homme aussi incroyable que Xanxus? Le chef de la Varia était l'incarnation de la perfection! Bon... Il n'était pas toujours très délicat vis-à-vis de ses soldats. Ni particulièrement attentif à leur problème. Et on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il était quelqu'un de fiable, ou d'aimable, ou encore moins de sympathique...

Mais tout de même! Se corrigea aussitôt Levi en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Le Boss restait le Boss, après tout! Et s'il traversait une «mauvaise passe», comme le disaient les autres, ne devraient-ils pas plutôt l'aider au lieu de le fuir comme la peste? Plutôt fier de sa réflexion (pour une fois), l'incapable de service se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant dans l'idée de se préparer un sandwich pour s'auto-féliciter de ses prouesses intellectuelles.

Il n'eut malheureusement le temps de faire que la moitié du trajet. Car déjà, à l'autre bout du couloir, se faisait entendre un son qui terrifiait désormais Fran et Lussuria : le martellement régulier, froid et sec, de bottes de cuir contre le sol carrelé du manoir.

Les bottes de Xanxus.

Hélas pour lui, Levi n'eut pas le bon sens de fuir. Même lorsqu'il constata que, à en juger par sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux furibonds, le chef de la Varia semblait de TRES mauvaise humeur.

Au lieu de ça, il s'empressa de se mettre au garde à vue, le dos droit et le menton aussi levé que possible, scandant bien haut et fort un :

-Bonjour, Boss!

Cela eut pour effet d'irriter encore davantage le beau brun, qui posa sur Levi un regard dédaigneux. Néanmoins, aucune balle de revolver ne partit. Au lieu de ça, Xanxus se contenta de fixer son souffre-douleur de remplacement (il n'avait pas toujours Squalo à portée de main), puis de grommeler à plusieurs reprises : il semblait sur le point de prendre une importante décision.

Au prix d'un effort qui paraissait inhumain, il défronça les sourcils et marmonna un bref :

-Eh...

Levi, au comble du ravissement (il était relativement rare que Xanxus s'adresse directement à lui, et ce sans l'insulter), mit aussitôt un genou à terre et leva des yeux remplis d'espoir vers le tireur, son visage déformé par un sourire trop large :

-Oui, Chef? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

De nouveau, Xanxus eut l'air écœuré et sa main se crispa sur le manche de son pistolet : de toute évidence, il faisait de gros efforts pour se retenir de dégainer.

Néanmoins, le revolver resta calé contre sa ceinture et après une bonne inspiration, suivie d'un regard méprisant à l'adresse du moustachu, il lâcha un simple :

-Non, laisse tomber, en fait...

Après quoi il repartit s'enfermer dans son bureau, pour ne plus en sortir de la journée, laissant au beau milieu du couloir un Levi totalement abasourdi.

...Que s'était-il passé, au juste? Lui qui avait attendu, et ce depuis plus de quinze ans, la moindre attention de son boss, elle se résumait à _ça_? ! Alors qu'il avait eu la confirmation que Xanxus s'était entretenu avec chacun de ses compagnons pendant la semaine! Son maître manquait-il donc à ce point de confiance à son égard?

...Non. Impossible. L'explication était sans doute ailleurs : Lussuria, Belphégor et Fran avaient tous les trois déclaré que le boss traversait une grave période de troubles du comportement, et qu'ils en avaient malheureusement été les témoins. Et si Levi n'en avait guère été informé, c'était, à son humble avis, parce que son chef bien-aimé avait connaissance de son dévouement et de sa dévotion sans égal pour lui : il n'avait pas souhaité l'alerter, de peur que cela n'ait une quelconque influence sur son travail d'ordinaire irréprochable!

Mais oui! Tout était parfaitement clair, dorénavant, se réjouit Levi, empli d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années. Et sur ce merveilleux état d'esprit, il repartit vers sa chambre, chantonnant presque sur le chemin du retour.

Sans se douter un seul instant qu'une raison beaucoup plus évidente à ce désintérêt de sa personne, c'était tout bonnement l'inexplicable dédain qu'il inspirait à la totalité de son entourage.

* * *

**Samedi**

La Varia avait fini par toucher le fond. Et désormais, même les sbires les plus insignifiants de l'organisation semblaient persuadés que plus jamais elle ne retrouverait son état d'origine :

Lussuria avait cessé de harceler sexuellement le personnel masculin.

On ne retrouvait plus les couteaux de Belphégor plantés un peu partout dans les murs du QG.

Plus personne n'avait envie de frapper Fran quand il ouvrait la bouche.

Levi semblait être devenu le membre le plus fiable du groupe.

Et plus personne n'avait vu Xanxus depuis hier après-midi, ni n'avait entendu le moindre son sortir de son bureau. On avait donc estimé, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, que le chef de la Varia, après sa terrible crise émotionnelle, avait finalement rendu l'âme.

Soyons parfaitement honnêtes : c'était la fin. L'escouade professionnelle d'assassins si redoutée s'était éteinte aujourd'hui. Même Levi, face au silence de plomb et l'absence d'injures hurlées à travers tout le manoir, ne put le contester : il en demeura inconsolable.

Et Squalo était désormais le seul à refuser l'évidence. Pour lui, cette simple pensée avait quelque chose d'absurde, car il lui était inconcevable que la Varia puisse un jour s'effondrer... Tout simplement parce que cette perspective le terrifiait.

Jamais il n'aurait pu admettre un tel déshonneur. Cette organisation représentait toute son existence, lui qui ne se sentait vivant qu'une fois équipé d'une lame, et il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour qu'elle conserve son prestige! Une fois déjà, il avait cru tout perdre : ses compétences de guerrier, son statut d'épéiste. Son unique garantie d'être toujours aux côtés de Xanxus. Par réflexe, il plissa les yeux et fit la grimace : cette douleur qui lui lacérait le bras n'avait jamais vraiment disparu.

Non. Il ne permettrait pas que la Varia ne s'effondre, du moins pas avant qu'il n'ait rendu son dernier souffle. Et Xanxus...

Son esprit se brouilla.

Xanxus, oui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait bien pu faire pour plonger ses propres hommes dans un tel Enfer? A croire que les menacer de mort ne suffisait plus, il fallait maintenant qu'il les rende tous complètement fous! D'ailleurs, tout cela était de sa faute, non ? ! Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu créer une telle zizanie en si peu de temps?

Soudain réconforté, même pour un bref instant, Squalo se sentit l'envie d'aller dire deux mots à son imbécile de boss et, si possible, lui remettre les idées en place. La situation était urgente : restaurer la Varia était une chose. Mais virer Fran de sa chambre était passé en tête de sa liste de priorités.

Sans plus tarder, il se retrouva devant le bureau de Xanxus, en contemplant la porte fermée comme un obstacle infranchissable... Néanmoins, si Squalo avait peut-être tous les défauts du Monde, il ne manquait ni de courage, ni de volonté : l'on pouvait d'ailleurs admirer sa persévérance pour avoir survécu tant d'années auprès de Xanxus (et s'ébahir devant sa stupidité). Il savait que ce qu'il avait à dire valait bien la peine de se prendre un coup de poing, voire une balle perdue. Aussi, sans plus de cérémonies, il enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied, s'annonça sobrement :

-VOOOIII ! CONNARD DE BOSS! QU'EST-CE QUE c'est que tout ce...bordel...?

Sa voix avait baissé de volume à un niveau hallucinant, pour finalement mourir dans le creux de sa gorge. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il assistait à un spectacle d'une rareté absolue :

Xanxus, assis à son bureau, venait de lever les yeux vers lui, l'air totalement désintéressé. Jusque là, ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Maintenant, visualisez-le sans ses pieds sur le dit-bureau. Sans aucune bouteille d'alcool à proximité. Avec les dossiers et les rapports de missions, rangés et classés, posés devant lui. Et un stylo dans la main. On venait de franchir les frontières du réel.

Si bien que Squalo, les yeux ronds et la gorge sèche, ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller :

-Putain de... Xanxus, je peux savoir ce que tu fous? !

L'intéressé lui jeta un curieux regard, qui mêlait avec exactitude ennui, hargne et désespoir :

-Je bosse.

Amusant, comme deux petits mots si ordinaires pouvaient prendre des proportions délirantes lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bouche du chef de la Varia.

-Tu _bosses_?

-En effet.

-...Ah.

-Ouais.

Silence. Xanxus apposa sa signature en bas d'une nouvelle pile de papier, qu'il rangea dans un tiroir, avant de relever les yeux vers son second, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds :

-Ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais pas vu ta tronche.

Le tout prononcé sans la moindre méchanceté. Pas même une once de moquerie dans sa voix. Juste une constatation, aussi banale que possible. Squalo en demeura effaré :

-...Mission, fut-il seulement capable de prononcer.

-Ah.

Et le chef de la Varia retomba dans le silence, rapportant son intérêt sur la pile de dossiers en retard, qui auparavant finissait toujours sur le bureau de Squalo, chacun cherchant à lui re-fourguer le maximum de travail possible. Bon moyen d'éviter les corvées et de le maintenir à la fois silencieux et à distance raisonnable.

Une fois de plus, l'épéiste contempla la scène d'un air ahuri, se retenant avec peine pour ne pas envoyer le bureau valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et administrer à Xanxus une paire de claques.

Au lieu de ça, il prit place sur la chaise la plus proche et y resta assis un moment, observant son supérieur poursuivre sa tache, l'air toujours aussi agacé.

-Xanxus, 'faut qu'on parle, lui dit alors Squalo avec calme.

-De quoi?

-De toi.

Xanxus posa le stylo et se tourna vers lui, intéressé.

-Et des autres, aussi.

Intérêt perdu. Xanxus baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses papiers en soupirant. Bon, au moins, il restait encore quelque chose de normal chez lui, se dit Squalo en réprimant un sourire.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Comment ça?

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, tu veux? Tu rends les trois quarts de la Varia complètement cinglés, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne frappes même plus le personnel et en plus, je te trouve en train de travailler! Tu m'entends, Xanxus? De _travailler_, putain!

Le brun daigna enfin lui accorder son attention. Reposant son stylo, il joignit ses mains devant son menton et, dévisageant le lieutenant de son troublant regard grenat, lui demanda, l'air sincèrement étonné :

-Et ça te fait pas plaisir?

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir les quatre boulets encore plus timbrés qu'avant? De voir que t'es en train de foutre en l'air l'Organisation avec tes conneries? !

Squalo semblait franchement en colère, cette fois-ci : lorsqu'il se mettait à hurler et à agiter son épée dans tous les sens en poussant des jurons, ce n'était jamais vraiment sérieux. Mais quand il vous fixait, les pupilles resserrées et la mâchoire agitée de crispations, vous pouviez commencer à craindre pour votre vie.

Il allait de soi que Xanxus n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. Car pour toute réponse, il se leva de son siège, s'avança vers son second, son regard toujours rivé dans le sien et, avec un calme qui ne présageait rien de bon, lui sortit cette aberration :

-J'essayais juste d'être gentil.

Silence.

Heureusement pour Squalo qu'il était assis à ce moment-là. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait sans le moindre doute fini par terre. Et personne n'aurait songé à lui en vouloir : il était déjà remarquable que son cœur ait tenu le coup devant une si incroyable révélation. Le choix des termes avait aussi de quoi choquer : même pas «humain». Même pas «sympa».

«gentil»

-... «Gentil»?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

-...Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de gentil, Xanxus.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Maugréa son supérieur, inexplicablement vexé par la remarque.

-Au bout de vingt ans, je pense que j'en ai plutôt une bonne idée.

-Donc, t'es en train de me dire que je suis un connard?

-Mais non! ...Quoique, si, parfois. Assez souvent, même...

-...

-Enfin merde, Xanxus! Tu as passé ta vie à massacrer tous ceux qui n'allaient pas dans ton sens et tu veux me faire croire que là, d'un coup, t'as des remords et que tu veux te la jouer humaniste? Tu te fous de moi?

Xanxus ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, grognant un moment : lui-même n'avait pas l'air convaincu de sa propre conversion. Et ça rendait toute l'affaire encore plus absurde aux yeux de Squalo : peut-être qu'il était temps d'évoquer avec lui une éventuelle diminution de sa consommation d'alcool...

Néanmoins, cette pensée optimiste s'éclipsa bien vite de son cerveau. En fait à l'instant même où Xanxus lui avait empoigné le bras, pour le faire lever de sa chaise et lui faire face. Squalo écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant son supérieur un long moment :

-Quoi _encore_?

-Pour les autres, j'en avais rien à foutre.

Face à cette étrange remarque, l'épéiste ne put retenir un haussement de sourcils. Mais le brun reprit, imperturbable :

-Mais toi... J'pensais que tu aurais remarqué. Que tu aurais apprécié, aussi.

«Remarquer quoi?», pensa Squalo, tout en gardant prudemment la bouche fermée. Son vis-à-vis avait déjà l'air de suffisamment mauvaise humeur, pas question d'aggraver encore plus son cas. Et puis, depuis quand Xanxus se préoccupait-il de ce qu'il aimait, d'abord?

-D'ailleurs, c'était juste pour ça que j'avais accepté.

-...Écoute, Xanxus, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire? Et en quoi ça me concerne, hein? N'essaye pas de me rendre responsable de tes conneries!

-Ferme la, Squalo.

Le silence retomba immédiatement dans le grand bureau.

Ce n'était pas tant l'ordre qui avait accompli l'exploit de maintenir l'épéiste muet, mais plutôt le fait d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de Xanxus. Hautement perturbant.

Bon, il se devait d'être honnête : il arrivait au brun de l'appeler par son prénom, mais quand même, il était beaucoup plus habitué à «Déchet», «Connard» ou «Abruti» («Crétin», lorsque Xanxus était de bonne humeur). De plus, il ne l'employait généralement que dans un objectif bien précis, comme lui refiler une mission particulièrement ingrate. L'appeler par son nom ne lui venait pas naturellement. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, Xanxus venait de le nommer sans but précis. Pas de colère dans sa voix, ni de calculs dans ses actes. Rien de plus que son nom, sans raison particulière. Et ce choix fut efficace : Squalo demeura silencieux, à la grande satisfaction de son supérieur qui se permit enfin un sourire.

Un sourire bien étrange, d'ailleurs... Comme si une partie du sadisme et du mépris qui y étaient habituellement inscrits s'était évanouie. L'épéiste n'en fut que davantage choqué.

Et cela gagna en intensité lorsque Xanxus le tira un peu plus vers lui, rivant son regard dans le sien avec une intensité déroutante :

-Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit.

Il se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu parles trop, Squalo...

Sa main libre vint se placer sous son menton, le relevant légèrement.

-Beaucoup trop.

L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Xanxus étaient soudées à celles du lieutenant.

Squalo ne réagit pas immédiatement, pour la bonne raison que la situation présente ne lui permettait pas de rester vraiment lucide. D'ailleurs, toute notion de bon sens disparut de son esprit lorsqu'il sentit la main du brun lui lâcher le poignet, pour venir se placer dans son dos, descendant le long de sa chute de reins, avec une lenteur et une délicatesse inédites. Effrayantes, aussi.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva enfin la force de s'éloigner, ignorant le grognement de frustration que laissa échapper son supérieur, et après avoir repris son souffle, il parvint à articuler :

-...C'était quoi, ça?

Face à l'étrange question, le brun scruta un moment le visage de l'argenté, puis lâcha simplement :

-Tire pas cette gueule! C'est quand même pas comme si c'était la première fois!

Certes.

Dans leurs «jeunes années» (comme Bel se plaisait à les définir, persuadé qu'après trente ans, la vie était foutue), Xanxus et Squalo avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se découvrir l'un et l'autre, et ce dès leur période de lycée. Après tout, les femmes n'étaient pas si nombreuses dans le milieu de la Mafia et, comme Xanxus aimait le faire remarquer, avec les cheveux de Squalo qui ne cessaient de pousser, on aurait eu aucun mal à le confondre avec une gonzesse, de dos... Et c'était précisément dans cette position que l'épéiste s'était toujours retrouvé au cours des nuits qu'ils avaient partagées.

Rien de plus que des sottises d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, qui multipliaient les expériences pendant qu'ils en avaient encore le temps. Pas la moindre trace d'affection dans l'assouvissement de ces besoins purement corporels.

D'ailleurs, leurs petits divertissements nocturnes avaient pris fin dès la tentative de Coup d'État de Xanxus. Et ne s'étaient jamais renouvelés depuis. Ce que Squalo ne manqua pas de faire remarquer :

-Non mais tu déconnes ? ! Ça faisait au moins quinze ans qu'on avait pas...

-Seize. Et deux ou trois mois.

Parce qu'il tenait des comptes, en plus? D'ailleurs, pourquoi le lui faire remarquer avec un ton aussi hargneux? Où était le problème? Après toutes ces années, Xanxus n'avait jamais manifesté le désir de ranimer cet aspect de leur relation! Bon, il avait parfois eu, de temps à autres, ces étranges regards à son égard, une main brièvement tendue vers lui, un geste pour lui signifier de le rejoindre et finalement pour le renvoyer sans raison... Mais rien de plus.

Squalo avait d'ailleurs estimé qu'ils vivaient très bien tous les deux sans avoir à partager leurs nuits : lui avait eu quelques relations au cours des dernières années, durables ou non, hétérosexuelles ou pas. Sa vie affective n'était pas à plaindre. Xanxus, de son côté, n'avait jamais souhaité s'encombrer d'une partenaire à long terme, mais disposait d'un porte monnaie suffisamment bien rempli pour s'éviter la solitude nocturne (inutile de préciser que cela ne lui posait aucun problème moral). Ils s'en sortaient tous les deux à merveille, non? Alors pourquoi revenir sur des souvenirs enfouis depuis si longtemps?

-Mais je m'en tape, de la durée, intervint finalement Squalo. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

Xanxus ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il ramena l'épéiste vers lui d'un geste possessif, posant ses lèvres contre le cou du plus jeune, dans une ébauche de baiser. Là encore, le geste était perturbant : à l'époque, Xanxus ne se serait pas gêné pour directement y enfoncer ses dents, puis le balancer contre le mur le plus proche sans attendre. A présent tout n'était que douceur et tendresse.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Arrête... Putain, Xanxus, arrête! J'ai vraiment pas envie!

-Ce serait bien la première fois, remarqua le brun sans s'arrêter.

Vrai également. Squalo n'eut même pas envie de le nier. Et Xanxus en étant conscient, il ignora la protestation et reprit ses caresses le long du dos du lieutenant, qui eut enfin un premier frisson.

Satisfait, le brun accentua sa pression sur le corps de l'épéiste, le dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers la porte de droite, qui liait directement son bureau à sa chambre (une petite astuce pour éviter les déplacements inutiles). Et nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner la raison d'un tel déplacement. Squalo savait pertinemment ce que Xanxus avait en tête. Seulement, il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Aussi repoussa-t-il de nouveau son supérieur. De toutes ses forces, cette fois-ci :

-Mais fous-moi la paix, bordel! Je te dis que je ne veux PAS!

Son vis-à-vis eut un temps d'arrêt. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel manque de docilité.

Néanmoins, il ne le frappa pas. Il ne lui tira pas non plus les cheveux. Il se garda même de l'insulter. Au lieu de tout cela, il riva tranquillement, patiemment, son regard dans le sien, l'incitant à continuer sur sa lancée.

Ce qui dérouta encore davantage Squalo qui s'exclama, sa voix secouée de tressaillements :

-Ce... Ce n'est pas _toi_, Xanxus! Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé, bon sang... Parce que moi, je...

Il déglutit avec difficulté, puis acheva :

-Je ne te reconnais plus...

Xanxus n'était déjà pas un homme évident à comprendre. Squalo, lui, possédait une mentalité d'une complexité décourageante.

Du brun, il n'avait jamais connu que la violence, la domination, l'humiliation, la souffrance, qui l'avaient conduit plus d'une fois aux portes de la folie et du désespoir. Et au fil des années, il était devenu, presque naturellement, sa victime.

Tout ce qu'il partageait avec le brun n'était qu'horreur et répulsion... Mais il attachait une valeur particulière à tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à Xanxus, aussi malsaine soit cette démarche.

Car peu importait, dans le fond, la nature de leur relation : puisque cette haine intense, cette douleur exclusive, mêlées à cette inexplicable dépendance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre et qui leur laissait la mort dans les entrailles, n'appartenaient qu'à eux. C'était _leur_ lien.

Et voir désormais ces yeux grenats qui le fixaient, vierges de toute agressivité et reflétant une écœurante gentillesse, lui fit douloureusement sentir que ce fil ténu qui les reliait menaçait de se rompre à tout instant. Que tout ce qui avait jusqu'à présent donné un sens à sa vie allait s'effondrer.

A la place, Xanxus semblait lui proposer une bien étrange illusion : celle d'être soudain plus qu'un vulgaire déchet traînant à ses pieds, d'obtenir enfin de lui tout ce qu'il avait désiré sans se l'avouer, d'être à jamais celui qui hanterait ses pensées les plus secrètes. Celle d'exister enfin dans son univers.

Une belle illusion. Une douce illusion. Une ignoble illusion. A laquelle pourtant Squalo se résolut à se soumettre.

Il ne pourrait jamais se départir du vœu qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse : celui d'être toujours auprès de Xanxus, sans jamais tenir compte des circonstances, et encore moins des conséquences : les fils d'argent de sa chevelure, d'une longueur toujours plus déroutante, en témoigneraient à jamais.

Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Si par cette immonde attitude, le tireur exigeait qu'il souffre pour lui, jusqu'à renoncer à sa propre volonté, il accepterait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et, fermant les yeux, il abandonna toute résistance contre les assauts de Xanxus, qui avaient déjà repris. Mais tout enthousiasme avait disparu de l'étreinte alors que le chef de la Varia l'emportait avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Son exaltation s'était éteinte en même temps que la ténacité de son partenaire. Une fois encore, seul leur désir physique subsistait.

Mais alors que les deux hommes étaient étendus sur l'immense lit, redécouvrant des corps qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais pu oublier, jamais leurs gestes ne leur avaient semblé aussi désespérés. Aussi absurdes.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre eux, ils tâchaient tous d'eux de se l'assurer. Juste du plaisir. Un plaisir intense, sauvage. Un désir aussi animal que l'être humain peut le connaître. Et c'était dans la violence et la douleur que ce désir s'exprimait. Cela leur avait toujours convenu.

Et lorsque Squalo, déjà nu, sentit les mains de Xanxus soulever ses cuisses avec lenteur et précaution, pour explorer de nouveau ces zones qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps délaissées, cette infecte tendresse qu'il lui imposait mit un terme définitif à toute la signification qu'il avait, depuis des années, tenté de donner à leurs étreintes.

Tout mourrait, une fois encore. Et sous la main de Xanxus.

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il se soumettrait à ses choix. Il tordrait les draps entre ses mains. Il balancerait sa tête en arrière pour qu'il ait le plaisir de voir voler ses cheveux, comme avant. Il crierait même, si le tireur le souhaitait.

Puisque, de toute façon, plus rien n'avait de sens, désormais. Toute sa vie était en train de s'effondrer sur ce lit au rythme des soupirs et des grognements de Xanxus. Suivant la cadence de ses propres gémissements.

Alors, que tout se termine rapidement, pensa-t-il en rejetant sa tête contre le matelas. Et que son rêve s'évanouisse avec lui, avec l'assouvissement du désir de Xanxus, qui venait d'éclater en lui, et qui fit disparaître toute trace de lumière dans son esprit, l'emportant sans plus tarder vers des abysses qu'il n'avait plus la force de combattre, et qu'il laisserait volontiers l'engloutir dans une descente sans fin...

_Que tout se termine rapidement._

…

..

.

* * *

**Dimanche**

Ce fut un matin bien pénible pour tous.

Déjà déboussolés par les évènements de la semaine, Belphégor, Lussuria, Fran et Levi ne purent, hélas, guère profiter de leur seul jour de repos, persuadés que c'en était fini de la Varia, désormais convaincus (aidés en cela par les six jours consécutifs sans coup de feu et l'absence de hurlement de rage provenant du bureau du boss) que Xanxus avait fini par rendre l'âme. Et maintenant que Squalo avait également été porté disparu, ils n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer que, de désespoir, l'épéiste s'était jeté d'une des falaises aux alentours, et qu'ils retrouveraient son cadavre disloqué au fond d'un ravin d'ici quelques jours.

Faisant momentanément une croix sur leur animosité envers leur(s) supérieur(s), ils se mirent d'accord pour lever leurs verres en l'honneur des deux hommes. Ce qui posa un nouveau problème, Xanxus ayant toujours consigné toutes les réserves d'alcool dans un lieu inconnu, pour sa consommation personnelle. Ils se contentèrent donc de lever brièvement leur tasse de café (de chocolat chaud pour Fran) à la mémoire des deux fous furieux, Levi pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à la simple pensée que plus jamais il n'entendrait la voix grave de son boss l'insulter. Lussuria se prit le visage entre les mains et secoua lentement la tête en soupirant, déplorant silencieusement la perte de deux spécimens masculins aussi séduisants. Belphégor regretta davantage le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus se délecter des yeux débordants de rage de l'abruti de requin. Fran n'éprouvait aucune tristesse face à une telle perte, davantage concerné par la précarité de son emploi au sein de la Varia, désormais : retourner auprès de Mukuro et de sa bande ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement.

Il tombait donc tous d'accord sur un point : face à cette situation dramatique, aucun espoir ne leur était permis.

Du moins le croyaient-ils...

Jusqu'à qu'un bruit retentissant ne les fasse sursauter, tout comme l'ensemble des sbires de la Varia, brisant en un instant le silence pesant qui s'était imposé en ces lieux, et faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux du jardin, qui battirent des ailes au loin, laissant échapper des piaillements indignés.

Aucun doute possible : ...Le bruit d'un coup de feu.

Et pas n'importe lequel, d'ailleurs...

Les quatre membres échangèrent un regard rapide, devinant sans le moindre problème les pensées des uns et des autres, puis se précipitèrent hors de la salle de repos, pour se ruer vers le bureau du grand patron. Remontant de ce fait à la source du son si familier.

Ils constatèrent alors, stupéfaits, que la soudaine sensation de peur et d'appréhension qui les prenait autrefois lorsqu'ils se trouvaient devant cette porte leur était finalement revenue. Une vive angoisse les prenait au ventre. L'atmosphère semblait électrique autour d'eux. Un filet de vent imaginaire les faisait tous trembler. Comme avant...

Ils s'entreregardèrent de nouveau, se demandant lequel aurait le courage de faire le premier pas. Ce fut, sans surprise, Levi qui s'y colla, suivi de près par Belphégor, couteau à la main, puis par Fran, caché précautionneusement derrière son senpaï, et enfin par Lussuria, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer d'abîmer sa nouvelle chemise au cours d'un éventuel affrontement.

L'ex-futur Gardien de la Foudre avança une main hésitante vers la poignée, s'y accrocha, sans pour autant l'enclencher : une étrange anticipation, s'était emparée de lui. Et ce même lorsqu'un deuxième coup de feu, faisant sursauter ses trois autres compagnons, se fit entendre.

Alors, s'il existait un espoir... Un mince, _fragile_ espoir que les choses puissent retrouver leur cours normal...

D'un geste vif, dans lequel il rassembla toute sa volonté, il ouvrit la porte aussi largement qu'il le put, la lâchant une seconde après pour se protéger le visage, bien vite imité par ses frères d'armes.

Il leur sembla alors à tous les quatre que tout s'était soudainement obscurci autour d'eux... Impression qui se trouva renforcée lorsque, prudemment, ils firent chacun quelques pas dans le bureau de Xanxus.

Tout n'y était que chaos : les rideaux installés il y avait quatre jours à peine étaient déjà troués d'impacts de balle de revolver et brûlés par endroit. Le sol était recouvert de papier en tout genre, factures, publicités et rapports s'entremêlant avec des bouteilles de verre brisées par endroit. Bouteilles qui avaient probablement été d'abord projetées contre les murs, à la vue des larges taches brunes et oranges qu'on pouvait distinguer par endroit. La fenêtre avait également été fracassée, et le bureau renversé, comme lors d'une crise de rage particulièrement violente... Et bizarrement, cette scène les rassura.

Car au milieu de tout ce joyeux bordel trônait le seul meuble encore intact de la pièce : un large fauteuil de velours rouge. Sur lequel était assis un grand homme brun au visage furieux, ses yeux grenat brillant dans l'obscurité, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Xanxus dans toute sa splendeur, à n'en pas douter.

Qui finit par se retourner... pour voir quatre dérangés mentaux aux visages extatiques (à l'exception d'une personne. Nous ne préciserons pas laquelle) l'observer avec un ahurissement qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à dissimuler :

-B-Boss..., murmura Levi avec émerveillement.

L'interpellé continua de les fixer tous les quatre silencieusement, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, son verre commençant à craqueler entre sa main crispée, l'autre s'étant glissée vers sa ceinture pour se saisir de l'un de ses revolvers.

Posture fort familière. Proche de celle qu'il adoptait, autrefois, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sur quelqu'un.

...Aïe.

-..._Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous dans __mon__ bureau, bande de déchets_? S'éleva alors la voix grave et lente de Xanxus.

Son index se crispa dangereusement sur la gâchette, alors que sa voix menaçante résonnait dans toute la pièce. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il parvint à récolter chez ses vis-à-vis fut un profond soupir de soulagement, qui parut l'énerver encore davantage :

-Dégagez!

-Euh, Boss..., tenta alors Lussuria. Vous allez bien, on dirait...

-Si t'as fini de faire des remarques à la con, fous le camp! Et embarque les trois abrutis avec toi!

Mais là encore, tout ce qu'il obtint des sourires encore plus larges, accompagnés d'une expression de pure sérénité sur le visage de Fran.

De rage, il sortit le deuxième revolver, bien décidé à susciter de nouveau chez ses souffre-douleurs la terreur et le respect qui s'imposaient :

-Vous êtes bouchés? J'ai dit : BARREZ VOUS! Et si jamais je revois vos sales gueules avant demain, je pourrais lancer de nouveaux entretiens de recrutement. Suis-je clair?

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. L'instant d'après, le petit attroupement devant son bureau s'était volatilisé. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre diverses exclamations de joie en provenance du couloir, la voix de Belphégor proposant à Fran une promenade en ville ensemble, ce que l'illusionniste refusa (puis changea d'avis dès que le prince mentionna une collation à ses frais dans une bonne pâtisserie), et Lussuria se demander finalement où était Squalo, dans tout ça...

Ce ne fut que lorsque Xanxus eut la conviction que le silence était revenu dans les couloirs qu'il prit la peine de se relever, balançant son verre de bourbon contre un mur (pour la forme), puis se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrant un tiroir d'où il sortit son ordinateur portable, se connectant directement à sa messagerie et cliquant sur «nouveau message».

Après cela, il resta un moment immobile, contemplant le large espace blanc qui s'offrait à lui avec un certain contentement. Et finalement, ses doigts finirent par se diriger jusqu'au clavier, remplissant la pièce d'un cliquetis régulier alors qu'il écrivait avec satisfaction :

**From** : _VariaOrganizationdotcom_

**To** :_ VongolaTheTenthdotcom_

**Object** :_ Résultats_

_Cher connard de Sawada_,

Xanxus s'interrompit un instant, se demandant si le ton sarcastique du «cher» était clairement perceptible ou non...

Il choisit tout simplement de le supprimer.

_Connard de Sawada_,

_Je ne commencerai pas par une banalité du genre «J'espère que tu vas bien» dans le sens où, alors que j'écris ce message, je n'abandonne pas l'espoir que tu sois peut-être déjà mort et enterré_.

_Passons. Ceci n'est pas le sujet de ce mail, comme nous le savons très bien tous les deux. Revenons-en donc à notre petit pari._

Là, Xanxus s'arrêta un moment d'écrire, la mâchoire crispée et le sourcil droit agité de vifs tressaillements. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua à taper :

_Soyons clair : je voulais un affrontement, tu as accepté. Tu ne voulais pas mettre en jeu la place de chef de famille, j'ai accepté. Aussi, étant donné que ce combat n'avait plus le moindre intérêt pour moi, je t'ai bien évidemment laissé gagner (et je t'interdis d'en douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, déchet!)_

_L'intérêt du combat était qu'il y ait un enjeu, nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point. Et en tant que «vainqueur» (j'insiste sur les guillemets), c'était à toi de décider de ta récompense. Sache néanmoins que je n'ai jamais autant douté de ta santé mentale que ce jour-là._

_Tu aurais pu exiger n'importe quel bien matériel, comme toute personne sensée. Et pourtant, toi, tu as précisé que la seule chose qui te ferait plaisir serait que je sois -je cite- «plus aimable avec le reste de la Varia» pendant au moins une semaine (le dimanche ne compte pas comme un jour à part entière, nous en conviendrons) et en demandant des résultats._

_Tu es cinglé, admets-le. Et je te garantis une mort lente et douloureuse la prochaine fois que tu croiseras mon chemin. Mais je suis un homme de parole, et je me suis conformé à ta petite fantaisie._

_Les résultats, donc, de ton idée merdique : catastrophiques._

_Et là, tu vas sûrement penser que je ne m'y suis pas pris comme il fallait : je précise tout de suite que j'ai suivi à la lettre tes stupides instructions, et qu'aucune n'a été fructueuse. A savoir :_

_1) «Prendre part à la vie en communauté de la Varia» : étrangement, ma présence au cours des réunions de travail semble davantage perturber l'équipe que la booster. J'ai dû faire une croix dessus._

_2) «Passer du temps avec les troupes (minimum dix minutes par jour) et manifester de l'intérêt pour leurs hobbies» : la seule chose que j'ai pu déduire de cette expérience, c'est que Lussuria est cinglé et que Fran est un vrai sociopathe. Ce qui n'a rien de nouveau, admettons-le._

_3) «Prêter attention aux problèmes de chacun, dans l'espoir de réduire leurs pathologies mentales respectives» : ...Non, franchement, tu le croyais vraiment quand tu l'as écrit? _

_4)_ _«Porter un minimum d'affection à chacun et ne pas négliger les contacts physiques» :_ _là, je me __dois de t'applaudir! Toutes mes félicitations : grâce à toi, j'ai obtenu l'étiquette très convoitée d' «éventuel pédophile» sur le carnet de la nouvelle recrue. _

_5) «Initier des conversations avec les membres se sentant négligé» : si certains membres se sentent négligés, c'est parce qu'ils le sont. S'ils le sont, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Affaire classée._

_6) «Ne jamais hésiter à faire comprendre à nos hommes à quel point ils sont précieux au sein du groupe, ni en quoi leur présence est indispensable» : sans doute le plus mauvais conseil que tu aies jamais donné. J'ignore combien de temps ça va me prendre pour réparer les dégâts, mais tu vas le payer cher, crois-moi._

_Et voilà pour ta conception de la psychologie, loser. Il semble évident que mon équipe est parfaitement opérationnelle et qu'elle apprécie, respecte et idolâtre son chef comme il est : le changement n'est pas fait pour eux. _

_En conséquence, je ne prêterai désormais plus la moindre attention à tes paroles ou tes actes, lorsque je vois le résultat sur ta propre escouade. Mais après tout, on a ce que l'on mérite : je ne compatirai donc pas._

_Et à rédiger cet e-mail, je perds un temps précieux, aussi vais-je simplifier la fin : je ne te remercie pas pour m'avoir fait perdre ma semaine, petit enfoiré, et je vous souhaite une mort imminente à toi et tes gardiens (sauf la petite brune : tu saurais la faire rencontrer mon abruti moustachu? Je crois qu'il a grand besoin d'assouvir quelques désirs refoulés)._

_Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir,_

_Xanxus, chef suprême de la Varia et parrain LEGITIME de la famille Vongola._

_P-S : Au passage, un type qui se permet de donner des conseils sur la bonne gestion d'un groupe alors que son propre Gardien de la Brume rend des visites suspectes et régulières au parrain Millefiore, c'est assez risible._

Sans prendre la peine de se relire, Xanxus cliqua sur «envoyer», puis se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Il prit plusieurs longues respirations, puis ferma les yeux, enfin apaisé.

Dire que même en «re-décorant» tout son bureau, il n'était pas parvenu à se calmer les nerfs! Néanmoins, maintenant que l'affaire était enfin close, il gardait un vague espoir qu'il arriverait à remettre les choses en ordre. Pour les quatre abrutis, c'était réglé : encore quelques semaines de méchanceté à l'état pur envers eux, et il retrouverait sa réputation! Hélas, ça promettait d'être plus difficile _le_ concernant.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui...

Soupirant, Xanxus se leva de son siège et avança sans un bruit vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'il entrouvrit aussi doucement que possible... avant de faire un magnifique bond en arrière, retenant de justesse un cri de terreur, son cœur battant la chamade. Oh, _bon sang_, se dit-il en reprenant sa respiration, une main posée sur sa poitrine : comme il pouvait haïr cette étrange habitude qu'avait parfois Squalo de dormir les yeux ouverts!

Voir les deux iris gris clair flottés dans le vide, sans les sourcils froncés et le sourire suffisant qui allaient avec, l'avait toujours hautement perturbé : la première fois que l'épéiste lui avait fait le coup, il avait cru l'avoir tué dans son sommeil et avait déjà planifié quatre façons différentes de se débarrasser du corps avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il respirait.

Néanmoins, comme cela n'arrivait qu'assez rarement, Xanxus avait appris à vivre avec au cours de leur brève «relation», se disant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si inhabituel. De plus, Dino lui avait un jour confié que chez Squalo, il trouvait ça à la fois attachant et hilarant (mais il lui semblait se rappeler que le Cheval Ailé était bien imbibé, ce jour-là).

Chassant ces souvenirs pour le moins dérangeants de son esprit, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'y assit, observant distraitement le corps du jeune lieutenant à demi-enfoui sous les draps, soulevé par une respiration à peine perceptible, un de ses bras tombant mollement hors du matelas.

Il avait l'air encore plus abattu que la veille.

Un sentiment qui, étrangement, donna à Xanxus l'impression que quelque chose se compressait dans sa poitrine.

Cet imbécile de Sawada... Avec son franc esprit de camaraderie et sa naïveté à la limite du supportable, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre que la douleur était vitale pour des êtres comme eux. Et que mener à bien une telle expérience ne pouvait avoir aucun impact positif. Alors oui, peut-être Xanxus, au fond de lui, avait été quelque peu curieux de la réaction de Squalo face à tel étalage de bons sentiments... Il savait à quoi s'en tenir, désormais.

Tout comme lui, Squalo Superbi était un homme fier, qui n'aurait jamais toléré qu'on puisse ressentir pitié ou tendresse à son égard. Son Univers malsain devait être fait de défis, de sang et de souffrance. Un quotidien que Xanxus était plus que ravi de lui fournir, et c'était sans doute là la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à envisager un avenir sans l'épéiste à ses côtés.

Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de cette violence, seule preuve pour eux qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Et qu'ils étaient encore, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ensemble.

Et à l'instant où il décida que désormais, il se conformerait uniquement à cette pensée, les iris gris disparurent enfin sous les paupières de Squalo, qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de revenir à la réalité.

Silencieux, Xanxus observa patiemment le corps se déployer, alors qu'il reprenait avec difficulté appui sur son bras et qu'après une première tentative, il renonça à s'asseoir, grimaçant. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que leurs regards se croisèrent. De manière directe et intense. Sans enjeu. Sans faux-semblants.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de seize ans.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes, immobiles, dans un silence total. Et pourtant, jamais les choses n'avaient semblé aussi évidentes pour eux : s'ils ne pouvaient exister qu'en présence de l'autre, cela leur convenait tout à fait. A condition que cette fois-ci, tout soit parfaitement clair dès le début.

Condition que Xanxus comprit aussitôt, alors que Squalo le scrutait toujours plus intensément, dans l'attente silencieuse de la moindre réponse qui aurait pu le rassurer.

Aussi le Chef de la Varia reprit l'habituelle grimace de dégoût qu'il adoptait devant son escouade, toisant le lieutenant avec un dédain délicieusement familier, en lui assenant d'une voix aussi moqueuse que possible :

-Alors, déchet? T'as l'intention de glander toute la journée? Barre-toi de ce lit en vitesse et retourne bosser!

Xanxus eut un mal de chien à réprimer son sourire lorsque Squalo, se redressant encore davantage pour être à la même hauteur que le brun, lui jeta un regard méprisant, alors qu'à son tour, ses lèvres se tiraient vers le haut.

Et dans un état de demi-sommeil, déjà prêt à se relever et à courir pour éviter les balles et les coups de poing qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser et qui ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué, il murmura :

-Si tu veux vraiment que j'ai une chance de travailler ce matin, vire moi ce regard lubrique, passe moi mes fringues et dégage de là... enfoiré de Boss!

* * *

-...Boss? ...Boss, je peux entrer?

A ces mots, Tsunayoshi Sawada, sortant enfin de ses pensées, referma précipitamment sa messagerie électronique et s'exclama, un peu confus :

-Qui est là?

La porte s'entrouvrit lentement, laissant à peine dépasser une petite tête surplombée de cheveux noirs, dont l'œil unique l'observait d'un air anxieux. Tsuna, soulagé, poussa un soupir et fit un geste de main pour l'inviter à avancer :

-Entre, Chrome, je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Un peu plus sûre d'elle, la jolie brune fit son entrée dans le bureau, s'avançant à pas lents et mesurés jusqu'à lui, le fixant avec hésitation. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle murmura en détournant le regard :

-Eh bien... Je vous ai entendu faire des bruits bizarres depuis le couloir et je m'inquiétais un peu... J'espère que tout va bien?

Des «bruits bizarres»? S'étonna silencieusement Tsuna. Ah... Sans doute les divers hoquets de surprise et toussotements alors qu'il avait eu le malheur de boire son café en même temps que de lire le mail qu'il venait de recevoir de la Varia.

Il soupira de nouveau, passant sa main sur ses yeux avec lassitude, sans pour autant réussir à retenir un sourire : bah, dans le fond, il s'en était douté. Cela n'aurait eu aucune chance de marcher. C'était déjà un miracle que Xanxus ait accepté de se prêter à son expérience et de lui renvoyer un message de résultats sans pour autant infester son ordinateur de virus.

Et puis, en fin de compte, lui-même n'avait jamais réellement apprécié le changement, alors... C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il espérait simplement qu'il ne retrouverait pas le manoir de la Varia en flammes, voir complètement effacé de la surface de la Terre après toute cette histoire. A cette pensée, il fut secoué d'un léger frisson.

-...Boss?

-Hein? !

Tsuna revint à la réalité, et rapporta son attention sur sa Gardienne de la Brume à mi-temps, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée.

Le Japonais sourit de nouveau : la petite protégée de Mukuro, malgré son incongruité, était franchement mignonne... Enfin, se reprit-il aussitôt, personne n'arriverait à la cheville de Kyoko Sasagawa, sur ce point-là.

-Oh! … Oui, Chrome, tout va pour le mieux, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. J'ai juste eu quelques surprises, aujourd'hui, mais sois sans crainte, tu peux te retirer!

Pas totalement convaincue, mais néanmoins compréhensive, la jeune femme s'inclina profondément devant lui et repartit vers les couloirs sans demander son reste :

-Ah, Chrome!

Elle s'arrêta et fit aussitôt volte-face, avec une telle rapidité que Tsuna jugea le résultat flippant :

-Boss?

-Pourrais-je te demander un service?

A la grande surprise du jeune homme, Chrome eut un temps d'hésitation : elle était pourtant, avec Gokudera, l'une des rares personnes à se précipiter vers lui à chaque demande de missions, exécutant le moindre de ses ordres sans jamais discuter. Cependant, elle semblait aujourd'hui bien indécise... Presque gênée.

-Avec grand plaisir, mais...

-Oui? Dit Tsuna avec inquiétude.

-...Rassurez-moi, j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec les... Ehm, la restriction des «démonstrations d'affection publiques» de Yamamoto-san et Gokudera-san. Mukuro-sama a été formel à ce sujet : il ne veut vraiment pas que j'assiste à ce genre de scènes...

Ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce genre de remarques, Tsuna balança sa tête en arrière, éclatant d'un rire clair et chaleureux. L'embarras de la jeune femme s'en vit décuplé, et ses joues se colorèrent progressivement de rouge.

Ayant probablement pitié d'elle, le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola se rattrapa aussitôt :

-Non, non, rien à voir! Mais tant qu'on en est à parler de Rokudo, j'aimerais que tu le contactes...

Les deux combattants se fixèrent un moment, silencieux... Puis les joues de la jeune fille passèrent du rouge au carmin avec une vitesse effrayante. Elle avait manifestement compris. Et Tsuna le savait.

Aussi ce fut plus pour la forme qu'autre chose qu'il rajouta, un sourire indulgent collé aux lèvres :

-Une petite mission d'infiltration officielle au sein du White Spell, ça l'intéresserait?

**FIN**


End file.
